The present disclosure relates to the field of user input devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a control of user input received at touch screen displays.
Touch screen displays are increasing in prevalence in many domains, including, but not limited to health care devices. Although touch screens are increasing in prevalence, touch screen suffer from susceptibility to inadvertent touches or contaminating on the touch screen which may limit operability or produced inadvertent inputs.
Introduction of touch screen into critical domains, exemplarily life support, anesthesia delivery, or other critical care medical settings further increases the risk of such susceptibilities.